All is Fair in Love and War
by Crona-Makenshi-888
Summary: In the midst of the war between two supreme races, Crona, a Witchling, had been kidnapped by the prince of Vampires, Death the Kid. As the war wages on, so does the romance. Can Kid get past his reputation and discrimination to find love? Can Crona ever trust the ruthless heir to the throne? Will Love prevail, or will they both get lost in the blood lust of War?
1. Prologue

It was a war, A bloody, gruesome, wicked war. It was the war against the Vampires and the Witches.

For a long time, witches had lived among the human race, concealed in the villages, performing their acts of vile mischief behind closed doors and drawn curtains. Apparently Humans and Witches had three distinguishing factors that set them apart.

1. 1.Humans have no magical qualities or prolonged lifespan. Witches have evil magic and live for centuries unless they are killed.

2. 2. Witches radiate a powerful presence. The feelings of chills down your spine, or hands gripping your throat, or inability to breathe are common symptoms.

3. 3. A witches blood is dark or black and tastes incredibly rich compared to that of human blood.

The Witches were feared and hard to catch, but they were nothing compared to the Vampires. The Vampires took another tactic, enslaving Man-kind with their vicious brutality. They were at the top of the food chain. They were the rulers of earth, no human nor could Witch surpass.

For a race that so fiendishly took hold of power, they treated their subjects with lots of compassion and kindness, giving them an illusion of hope, that all would be okay. Humans were taught to despise the Witch-kind and worship the Vampiric race. Very few knew of the real bloodshed and horror behind the ongoing war between the two humanoid species.

The war had been going on for a century was seemingly coming to a close. The witches were dying out, vanishing off the face of the earth, and Vampires took their rightful place as leaders. Humans obeyed every command and quite often offered their necks to the vampires as sacrifices. While it was possible to drink from a human without killing them, they rarely survived. The vampire kind was known to be greedy, and saw humans as worthless, foolish creatures.

At least the Vampires and Witches had this in common. Humans were weak, with easily swayed minds and struggling hearts.

The Witches watched on in frustration as their kind was wiped out.

It was the end.

Or maybe, it was just the beginning?


	2. The Stolen darkness

Crona gasped as darkness choked him. He could feel them, their rough hands, so hard on his weak body.

"They have come! The vampires have come!"

He could hear the screams of his people. His mother was there, his brother too.

The entire Witch clan felt like family, and now, they were dying.

All he could see was darkness; he had been kidnapped and bound. He could feel the fabric of a blindfold covering his eyes, tied tightly around his head.

He was being held upside-down, by a tall man. He was strong, and lean.

The man was a Vampire.

They had come during the night, Crona had been asleep. None of the Witches on campus were prepared for an attack. He could hear them now, his people struggling to put up a fight.

He was scared. His mother had told him stories about the Vampires when he was very young, the horrific things that the blood sucking monsters would do. He had heard stories of murder and worse, torture.

He was panicking. He was so terrified of his fate, scared of this Vampire, worried for his people.

He couldn't move. He was so scared that the man had just walked straight up to him and grabbed him.

Crona didn't try to run or fight. He was so scared of the enemy they now faced that he blindly surrendered.

"Help me! HELP ME!"

The voices of his people echoed in his head, they rang through his ears and screamed into his soul.

He so desperately wanted to scream too. But he couldn't. His voice had vanished in his anxiety.

He could feel the man walking, and the darkness swallow him up.

This was it. This was the end.


	3. The prince of Vampires

This was it. This was the beginning.

The pale boy was sitting cross legged on his luxurious king sized bed when he heard the news.

"Your highness, if I may, the squads have returned, they have brought hostages; I came to inform you just as instructed."

"Thank you."

Death the Kid, Prince of the Vampire race, rose from his bed. Today was the day he would finally prove his worth to his father.

He had waited months for this moment, year's maybe. He was going to kill his first Witch. Once he proved to his father, that he was worthy, his honourable father would place him next in line, instead of his despicable, disgrace of a brother, Asura. Kid was far more suited to the role anyway, and his first order of business would be to kick his brother out of _his_ palace.

He strolled into the weaponry chamber, taking his time. He would like to kill the beast bare handed, but he wasn't stupid enough to go in without a weapon. Plus, this was no ordinary opponent. He picked up a long, pointed dagger still stained with blood.

He had specifically requested for his troops to bring back one particular Witch. This Witch was rumoured to be brutal, skilled, and deadly. If he could slay the beast that had killed so many of his brethren before him, his father wouldn't hesitate to give him the crown.

He was nervous though. He had been trained to fight by some of the most powerful vampires in the squads. Kid was an expert of sorts, yet that knowledge didn't settle his nerves.

When he was little, he thought killing was wrong. He believed that all but sinners had the right to live. That was before he killed his first human, and the adrenalin and bloodlust had never ceased since then.

He walked down the staircase, leading to the main dungeon. By now the prisoner would be bound by chains. Maybe he would be struggling; maybe he had already accepted his fate.

No one who entered the Death City dungeons escaped. Well, at least not alive.

He stopped at the designated cell, number 88, just like he had requested. He carefully slid the dagger that he had chosen into its sheath, and prepared himself to enter.

He stood for a moment.

He breathed in.

He breathed out.

"Open the doors please. I wish to enter."

"Yes your highness."

The guards quickly got to work unlocking the cell door. Kid slid inside, quietly.

The Cell was pitch black, but Kid's nocturnal eyesight allowed him to see. He gazed at the wall, where a figure limply hung by their hands. For a split second, Kid thought the prisoner was already dead, until he heard the rapid increase of its heartbeat.

It was indeed a witch. It could sense his presence.

The prisoner's body stiffened in awareness as Kid approached. He silently lurked over, like a predator to its prey. Kid decided that he was going to remove the blindfold. He wanted to see the defeat in the Witch's eyes.

He reached a hand up cautiously, as if the Witch was going to burn it off at any minute.

He had heard stories about the lecherous Witch kind. Apparently they smell of rotting corpses, and that their appearance could curdle milk.

His hand made contact with the things face, it began to tremble. What was this? Some sort of trickery?

He pulled the blindfold off in a harsh manner, ripping out strands of hair in the process.

Instead of meeting frosty red eyes, or an appearance that soured milk, he met with something much, much more terrifying.

It was beautiful.

The witch had large frighted blue eyes and delicate features. Its hair was soft and gently fell down to frame it's perfectly shaped face. It had cupid hearts lips and a stare that pierced right through his Soul. Kid looked at the witch blankly for a good ten minutes, forgetting what he was even there to do.

He licked his lips and gazed at the creature's flawless skin. Kid stepped closer, causing it to tremble more.

"What is your name?" Kid asked softly. He was trying his best to keep his demeanour, but his confidence to kill the creature was slipping through his fingers.

The creature merely whimpered a frightened sound that made Kid's supposedly steel heart swell.

"I-I asked your name." Kid said again. Did He just stutter a moment ago? This was not happening.

"C-c-c-c-c…C-c-c-c-…." The creature looked down in fear, stuttering the same thing.

Was this really the all-powerful Vampire slayer?

"I said your name!" Kid growled again, grabbing it by its pink hair, and lifting its face to meet his eyes.

"C-Crona!" The Witch screamed. It began to cry, sobbing loudly in Kids face.

"P-please...don't…I'm sorry! I-I…please don't hurt me! I didn't mean…to be a witch."

This took Kid aback. This creature…Crona was nothing that he expected. Kid anticipated a fat, foul hunched beast spitting and roaring curses. Not a fragile…thing that begged for forgiveness of being born a certain way. That's something he would never thought he would hear.

_Just kill it. Kill it._

_Kill it._

_Kill it._

_Do it for your father._ Kid reached for the knife.

_It's_ _probably for the best._ He pulled it out, and pressed it against her neck.

_It's like a mercy killing._

Crona felt the cold tip against his neck; the tears flowed down, running onto Kids hands.

"Oh god. Oh god no. Please. Please" Instead of a scream, Crona's begs came in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Have mercy on my soul. Have mercy. Forgive me, for I have sinned."

It was praying. The sweet, fragile, terrified creature was praying, and Kid was about to murder it.

He dropped the knife. It landed behind him with a metallic clang. Crona went silent.

"Are you...male or female?"

"M-m-male sir."

Kid almost smiled. Of course he was male, he happened to like that.

"Well…Crona." He curled his tongue around the boy's name, simultaneously liking the feel of it, and hating himself.

"I have not decided to spare you."

Any hope that had been of Crona's face had been killed. It almost killed Kid as well.

"I have instead decided to keep you."

"K-k-keep…me?"

"Yes, you are now my toy, slave, or dog, whatever you prefer. You are mine now."

Crona's eyes fluttered. He looked impossibly shocked.

"You look delicious." He grabbed Crona's face and tilted it, to get a better look at his neck.

It was long and slender, like the rest of him. Kid could basically see his pulse, and it filled his mouth with longing.

"This will hurt." Kid leaned forward, close to his face. The boy got prettier the closer he got. His own heartbeat was rapid, which was stupid.

_It's because you have never tasted a witch. That's all. _

He pressed his lips against the boy's jawline, and for some reason kissed his way down to his throat. The boy shivered. Kid held onto his face firmly, and inhaled the scent.

Crona smelled sweet. Like rose petals and sweat. When he explored his neck, Kid found lots of scars and scratches that marked his otherwise perfect skin. He trailed his tongue along them, sensually licking the spot where he decided he would bite.

Crona was trembling quite violently. Kid pressed his body against the weak boy, hard against the concrete wall. He made and uncomfortable noise, which made Kid chuckle.

He probably seemed so sinister to this boy.

He gently sucked on the spot first, earning a surprised moan from Crona, and absorbing the flavour of his skin. He tasted divine.

Finally, after a few moments of sucking, Kid allowed his fangs to pierce Crona's neck. Crona Cried out in pain, and Kid arousal.

He tasted so wicked, yet so childish and innocent. The flavour filled his mouth and tantalised his tastebuds. He pressed harder into Crona, sucking and lapping at the blood that was gushing out of the wound. He rubbed his entire body against Crona, who moaned weakly in return. Crona was practically helpless against Kids advances.

Kid moaned into his neck, the experience stimulating him. The sensation was over-powering. He clung to the thin boy, biting a second time for more. He rubbed his body, especially his lower parts against the sweet young thing. Crona's moans grew louder and louder, as he too felt the sensation.

He could feel his pants becoming tight. His face was boiling hot, and so was the dark blood that was meeting his lips. He wanted to suck it all up, and then suck more of Crona. He wanted the boy to beg for him to continue, to moan out his name. He would feel Crona's wiggling hips beneath him. He held onto the, gripping them tightly. He was just so, _irresistible._

"S...S-Stop…" Crona gasped as he finally struggled about. Kid sucked the wound dry before pulling away and licking his lips clean.

Crona slumped against the wall, weak from bad treatment and blood loss. Kid grinned, on a high after consuming powerful witch blood. Never before had he experienced something so _intimate._

"I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."


	4. Delicious Torture

"You're a disgrace to me."

Those words echoed in the raven haired boys head. They made his blood boil in fury. His father was scolding him, lecturing him over keeping the Witchling.

"I thought I taught you to know better."

"I'm sorry father. I just…" Kid had no idea what to tell his father. 'I wanted to keep this Witchling, because I didn't have the balls to kill it. I find him very attractive and wouldn't mind using him as a food and pleasure source, despite him being a boy.'

That doesn't exactly roll off the tongue.

"I'll allow you to keep the filth. He is weak and helpless. We can get information from him, but I must say I am quite disappointed in your resolve to kill it; a king needs a strong mind to control his subjects, one that you appear not to have. You do not have what it takes to be King"

Kid nodded, his eyes trained on the floor. This was meant to be the moment when his father praised him, and declared him heir to the throne. He was furious, with his father, with himself, and with that stupid little witch that he could not bring himself to kill.

Yet even _now_ the thought of murdering him was impossible.

Torture though….

Once the meeting with his father was over, he stormed his way to the dark dungeons.

"You two, worthless pigs!" Kid bellowed waving furiously at the guards outside Crona's cell. "Bring the Witch to my bedroom, tie it down! Hurry up!"

Kid glared at the guards, and they scurried to work. Kid knew how scary he looked when he was mad, and oh was he mad. His very being was shaking with rage.

Kid waited impatiently for them to drag Crona to his quarters. The boy looked more lifeless than yesterday, limp and pale.

Kid led the way and instructed them to tie the Witch to his large king sized bed. He was going to let out his anger, in the healthiest way possible.

Crona was too weak to protest, though judging by the cushioned mattress he found himself being tied to, he already guessed what was going to happen.

The guards left and Kid locked the door.

"Well Crona, I don't think I owe you an explanation." He hissed

Crona felt the Vampire crawl onto the bed, and hop on top of his thin frame. He could feel Kid's legs tightening on his sides as he clawed his cold fingers down the pale boy's face and neck. Crona trembled, opening his eyes too look at his captor.

Kid was smirking down at him, an evil glint in his eyes, fangs peeking out from the nasty curve of his mouth. He leaned his face close to Crona's holding his chin roughly and meeting his eyes. He could see the hunger in them, the hatred.

"I'm in trouble because of you. Now I'm going to have some fun."

Kid started by ripping off Crona's shirt, then his pants. He never wore underwear and the rest of his clothes were only rags, and fell apart when removed. Crona made a noise of protest, he felt so vulnerable beneath Kid. He tried his best to cover his nakedness, but it was impossible with the rope tied to his limbs. Crona was so afraid.

"P-please…don't..."

"Why ever not?" Kid asked darkly as he trailed his lips down Crona's bare skin. The boy was so _pretty_.

"I…I'm...please" Crona stuttered, trembling at the touch of skin.

"Well, at least give me a decent answer." Kid's hands followed his lips, roughly feeling the roundness of Crona's curves.

"I…I'm scared…I've never…"

"Oh" Kid smiled against his stomach, breathing in the boys scent again. "You're a little virgin."

"N-no!"

"Really? I don't believe you." Kid purred, licking his way up to his chin. Crona tasted so sweet, it was stimulating just like this. Crona just stared back, innocence in his eyes. How Kid wanted to taint that sweetness.

"I'm quite angry right now…" Kid suddenly grabbed Crona's hair and tilted his head back; revealing his neck. "And it's your entire fault."

Crona made a small whimpering noise, his soft lips wobbling.

"Aww look how scared you are." Kid chuckled tilting his head menacingly. How he was revelling in the fear of this so-called 'Powerful Vampire hunter'!

Kid let go and finally sat up, taking in the lustrous view of Crona beneath him.

Crona, trembling with his neck on show, His thin, pale body working its way down to meet Kids. The vampire decided to focus on one part at a time.

He leaned his face down to kiss Crona's slender neck, teasingly along his jugular. Kid couldn't help but leave tiny scrapes along it with his teeth, cutting and sucking as he went. Crona gasped and tensed. He whined again "P-please…I-I-I...I'm not…"

Kid ignored Crona's plea's and kissed down his broad shoulders towards his heaving chest.

Crona had light pink nipples, which against his will, were going hard. Kid grinned and pinched one, taking pleasure in the concealed sound Crona had made. He pinched the other, pulling on them, and twisting them beneath his fingertips. Despite his best efforts, Crona writhed and moaned at the contact. "Oh...god"

The next thing to touch them was Kids lips.

The suction he gave was surprisingly soft compared to his previous roughness, If his hands were not chained Crona would have cradled his head and never let Kid stop teasing him with his mouth. Occasionally, Crona felt the prod of his tongue or the sharpness of a fang.

He felt disgrace at the delicious thrills running through his body. Never had he experienced any sexual contact, this feeling was almost too much for him to handle.

Eventually, Kid did stop. Crona whimpered at the lack of heat on his sensitive nipples, but was silenced by the smug smile Kid gave him. The vampire continued his pathway, kissing, licking and pinching Crona's skin between his teeth. Crona made adorable sounds when Kid nipped at his skin.

When Kid reached Crona's naval, he nibbled his way, until he reached what he was looking for.

For such a thin boy, Crona did have quite a length. The boy was already half erect when Kid got down there, giving him another jolt of satisfaction.

_He's almost enjoying it as much as me._

Unlike Kid, Crona was not shaven, but still looked somewhat delicate and pretty. Kid almost drooled as he gawked the sight of him. It had been a long time since the vampire had sex with anyone, let alone a boy. Hhe He felt his own muscle twitch in anticipation.

Kid wrapped his palm around Crona's sensitive cock, feeling it harden and swell almost instantly. Crona moaned loudly at the feeling, arching his back slightly.

"Oh!…Ahhh"

"Do you like that do you?" Kid said mischievously, slowly giving his member a slow rub right down to the base.

Crona tilted his head back, lifting his hips to the Vampire.

"Nooo.." He groaned. He seemed to be trying so hard to deny the pleasure he was receiving, but his body reacted otherwise, pressing his member more into Kids warm hand.

"No? Lying again?"

Kid swiftly began to pump his hand along Crona's length, teasing him. Crona felt himself go into a lustful frenzy, having no control of his hips. He pulled hard against his restraints, and tried thrusting himself into Kid's hand.

"Nnngg…please….ahh"

Soon enough Kid felt a few droplets of pre-cum on the tip, which he used to his advantage, lubricating the muscle more. The sight of Crona, moaning loudly to his touch, aroused Kid greatly; he felt his pants become tight, and a desire to remove his hot, sweaty clothes. His own erection was throbbing almost painfully.

Crona felt tears welling up in his eyes, a sudden animalistic, desperate need burning within.

_My God! What's happening to me!_

"I'm going to set down some rules." Kid growled, suddenly abandoning Crona's aching member and standing up, above the boy. He swiftly discarded his jacket, but still fumbled with the buttons, his hands shaking. Crona looked up in desperation, catching an eyeful of kids tented erection. The Vampire began to unbuckle his pants and slide his belt off, holding it in one hand.

"Rule number one. I am your Master. You are my slave. If I hear you call me anything other than Master, this is what's going to happen." Kid flicked his wrist and used his belt to strike the timid boy in the face. He looked shocked, and pain filled his eyes.

"Rule number two. You will do _anything_ I tell you to do. If you disobey, this happens."

Kid used the leather again, to strike the other side of Crona's face. He whimpered as two red lash marks formed on his otherwise flawless face.

"Rule number three." Kid removed his underwear and pants quite suddenly. Crona flinched, and looked away. Kid sighed as his cock bobbed freely, without constraint, Crona peeked fearfully at its enormity. "If you attempt to hurt or kill me."

He knelt down forcefully gripping Crona's throat, cutting off oxygen.

"This. Happens"

Crona couldn't breathe. He felt his eyes tear up as he looked hysterically towards the Vampire, Kid was grinning mercilessly. Crona wanted to scream, to thrash around. He_ needed_ air!

Crona struggled about, gagging until Kid released him. He choked and gasped the air into his quivering lungs, as if it was the last breath he could take.

Kid waited a moment for the boy to catch his breath, watching his eyes flick back and forth around the room. Guilt tore at Kid's heart as he put his hand on Crona's head, making him still again, fear still etched into his eyes.

"So what do you say to that?" Kid asked finally, stroking the boys pink hair gently and shuffling his body down.

Kid glanced at the timid boy, waiting for a response. When nothing came he connected his hips with Crona's. Their members touched, and Crona yelped at the friction, panic still on his face.

After another moment with no answer Kid raised his hand and slapped Crona across the face. The boy flinched, and weakly left his face tilted to the side. Another red mark began to form. "To that you reply, 'Yes Master."

"Y-yes…Master." Crona choked out. He was shaking violently.

"Good boy." Kid praised in a deep, sexy voice. He was having trouble controlling himself. Never before had he felt such a strong desire for anyone. He felt bad for hurting Crona and he wanted to see him being pleasured again.

Kid held on to Crona's hips, ignoring Crona's fearful squeak and concentrating on the need that had suddenly built up inside of him.

He pressed their members sharply together, holding them both to make it easier. The two boys called out, the feeling of lust burning in them both.

Kid was gentle at first, giving him praise and words of encouragement. The witch relaxed a bit. When he moved his hips against Kid's, the vampire let out a delicious moan, and covered Crona's face with kisses and licks. Kid moaned into his ear, the husky voice seemingly taking control of Crona.

"Oh fuck yes! You are…such a good boy!"

Kid was losing his soft touches, no longer being able to stand delicacy.

The vampire snarled and thrusted onto the thin boy, riding his hips in a long, rough rythm. Crona jumped and froze at the change of pace, Kid was growling, but still trying to keep Crona calm and obedient.

"It's alright…That's it! Ahh…"

Marks began to form on the places Kid was holding him, he let his nails dig into the skin of the boys curves. He rubbed them together vigorously, putting a hand on Crona's Chest to support himself. The friction was undeniably perfect, better than Kid ever remembered.

He moaned loudly, not caring who heard. When Crona did the same, he praised the boy again.

"Ahh…Good Boy. Louder, moan louder for me."

Crona reacted surprisingly well to the praise, pressing up more, and moaning louder. Kid didn't think it would be this easy to get a Witch to be submissive.

Kid raised himself up, allowing Crona's cock to freely brush against his rear. He pushed down hard, letting it slide between his cheeks and nudge against the tight hole. He tilted his head back, urging Crona to push upwards, into him, into the warmth.

"C'mon" He whispered playfully, looking down at his pet again. "Fuck me. I dare you."

Crona tried, thrusting his hips up and arching his back. Kid smiled, never letting an inch of the boy inside. He was teasing him. Crona dropped his hips again, only to try a moment later, to no avail.

"Come now, don't you want to?"

"I...I...Y-yes..." Crona mumbled in frustration, his brow furrowed. The Witchling was just _so cute._

Kid was tempting him so well; smirking sexily at the flustered boy's confused attempts at pleasure. At the level of arousal Crona was at, the slightest movement of Kids hips, even just finding a more comfortable position, made him groan loudly. Realising this, Kid once again played with him, keeping his movement small, and slow. Crona was on the brink of climaxing.

"I-I…can't take it…I need…something!"

"Beg. Beg for it. Beg for me to let you cum." Kid purred.

"Pl-please…."

"Please what?"

"Please…don't stop...please let me…c-cum…it feels...so good." Kid stared at him for a moment before he added.

"Please master…please"

Kid laughed, mockingly. He began to grind them together again, rocking his hips in long hard thrusts. He ran his hands along Crona's flat stomach, gripping on to hump him harder.

"Good...That's what...I like…to hear.

This proved all too much for Crona, as he was thrown into an intense orgasm. He screamed and bit onto his lip, in an attempt to keep quiet. Blood trickled from his lips; his body was spasming with pleasure as he sprayed all over Kid. The vampire calmly sat on top of his writhing body, balancing perfectly.

Once Crona was done, Kid stood again. He was shaking with desire to release.

He began to pump himself, looking down at Crona again.

The boy was sleepily watching him, his face revealing so much vulnerability. He was sweaty, the pink hair of his fringe stuck to his forehead. Blush covered his face as well as a dazed expression. He laid, arms outstretched, with the face of an angel.

Kid continued stroking until he too reached climax. It didn't take long. When he did, he tipped his head back, growling low in the back of his throat as he let it splatter all over Crona, like an animal, marking its territory.

Crona was too exhausted to react much, never experiencing that kind of intense physical pleasure, or any kind of pleasure for that matter.

Kid finished his orgasm and silently collapsed on the bound Witch. Before he relaxed, he quickly crawled toward Crona's face and began to silently lick the blood off Crona's lips. Flavour filled his mouth, but it wasn't as intense as the alluring smell.

The witches scent was almost overpowering for Kid.

The smell of Crona's release calmed and lulled Kid to relax and sleep. It urged his heartbeat to slow, his eyelids to become heavy, a haze spreading quickly across his mind. A sense of protectiveness over his boy lingered so Kid settled for covering Crona's body with his own. Crona was _his._

All _his_.

Eventually the air grew peaceful, and the two teenaged creatures fell into a deep, blissful sleep.


End file.
